


nose touch twister

by Xephonia



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xephonia/pseuds/Xephonia
Summary: exactly what it says on the tin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is literally here for archiving purposes, don't look at me  
> we did writing jam and then

“Nose touch chain.”

“What.”

Yuuma smiles innocently, but he always does and Kaito can feel something that’s close to death, but not quite.

“So, you’re saying. That’s a game?”

“Yeah!”

Ryouga feels like he shouldn’t be here, but he is, so he tries, “Who gave you that idea?”

“Vector, of course.”

“Yeah, but, we’re literally three people.” Kaito crosses his arms and learns against the wall. “This isn’t gonna work.”

“Oh, it is. It’s kind of like-” Yuuma thinks for a bit, then he laughs a little. “Twister.”

“Nose touch twister?” Ryouga wants to die now.

“Well, we can do that, too.” Yuuma takes out a box from below his bed. “So, here’s twister and. We can let Akari do the colors for us?”

“Nose touch twister,” Kaito repeats.

“Nose touch twister.” Yuuma rolls out the mat.

So Kaito goes first, and he’s bent over, and he questions his life choices but Yuuma is excited and-

“Are you. Taking. Pictures?”

Yuuma and Ryouga have the same expression, which, scary because Ryouga smiling like that is the worst sight on earth, it’s like when Vector smiles: _bad_.

“And now, how do we do the nose touching?”

“Well, you gotta touch any body part of the other person with your nose,” Ryouga suggests. “Good luck.”

So Ryouga goes next, and Yuuma tells him to touch Kaito’s elbow with his nose and _why does that even work_ , but it does.

And Akari who’s been, kinda, silent so far, goes, “Yuuma. Touch Shark’s ankle with your nose.”

“What- well, okay, but.” It kinda works, but Yuuma wants to sneeze, so he makes weird noises trying not to, and he manages, but Ryouga is shaking and they can’t see it but Kaito has to try to not laugh.

So they keep going, and at some point Kaito and Ryouga have a nose kiss except it’s Ryouga basically shoving his face into Kaito’s.

“Did you really just.”

“It’s twister, we die like barians.”

“You’re the only barian here.”

Yuuma shrugs, and hits Kaito in the side uncomfortably. “Oh, sorry. But. Isn’t it fine? You seem to be having fun.”

“Fun.”

“Yeah, fun.”

(Kaito wants to say that, no, but he’s heavily aware of Haruto having blackmail pictures of this now, and it’s too late anyway.)

~*~

Haruto has 39 unread messages.

He makes sure to read them all.


End file.
